Experiment Protectors
by FanFictionLover13
Summary: Two girls unexpectedly get sent to another dimension and are turned into 2 new Experiments. They have a purpose for being here, but what is that purpose? Can they continue to trust each other and will they ever get back home? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!  
**

**Random Person: Who the heck are you?!**

**Don't me rude! My name is ****FanFictionLover13!**

_**And I'm DarkFoxKit!**_

**We are writing this story together!**

_**We worked really hard on it, so would it hurt to put some reviews in?**_

**Thank you!**

_**And review!**_

**Disclaimer: DarkFoxKit and I don't own Lilo and Stitch!**

* * *

"That movie was funny." Jayden said, eating some popcorn.

"It's only too bad that Leroy never got a good home, like 627, you think they would ever?" Riz said.

Riz and Jayden had just finished watching "_Leroy and Stitch_" in their neighborhood movie theater. Riz was a 14 year old girl, who was very cautious. Jayden was 13 year old girl, who was the outgoing, who-needs-a-plan kind of person. They were next door neighbors, and best friends.

Jayden frowned. "Yeah, it is pretty sad. Do you think _any_ of the supposed "evil experiments" will get a good home?"

"Doubt it," Riz snorted. "They just left them alone. By the way, if you could be any of the Experiments, what would you be? Or maybe... we could be our own Experiments, that sounds like fun!"

The 2 girls laughed. They walked by the woods by their houses, and halted as they heard a voice coming from the woods.

"Young girls," the voice said. It echoed around the area, making chills run down Riz's spine. "Come to the woods, there is something over there that you must see."

"Wh-what was that?" Riz shivered, rubbing her arms for warmth.

Jayden shrugged and turned to the woods, grinning. "It came from that way!" she exclaimed, pointing to the woods. "Come on! Let's follow it!"

"Are you crazy?!" Riz protested. "You don't just follow a creepy voice!"

"The creepy voice _did_ say to come into the woods." Jayden said. "Why don't we?"

"You nincompoop!" Riz exclaimed. "If the voice said to jump off a cliff would you do it? No, creepy voice, in the head, ever watch the movies of what happens to people who listens to it? Do the math, let's go home and ignore it."

"...nincompoop? Really?" Jayden said, raising an eyebrow. "And I hate math! Anyways, c'mon Rizzy! Don't be such a party pooper!"

"Would you rather I called you naive idiot instead?" Riz said, then yelped as Jayden rolled her eyes and dragged her towards the forest, effectively embarrassing Riz, seeing Riz was a year older than Jayden. Jayden was always stronger than Riz, but Riz was more cautious out of the 2.

"Stop that Jayden!" Riz exclaimed, struggling in Jayden's hold. "We're going to get in trouble!"

"Hurry young children," the voice said again. "Before the sun sets or it'll be gone."

"You don't know that." Jayden said to Riz. "And if you just ran with me, I wouldn't have to drag you." then she shouted to the voice, "And stop calling us young children!"

"JAYDEN!" Riz shouted, trying to get Jayden to stop. But Jayden just ignored her friend's protests.

Then, Jayden finally stopped in front of what looked like a really old stone. It had markings on it and it was glowing faintly.

"What is that?" Riz asked, a little amazed by the giant stone.

"Touch it young children," the voice said, much to the annoyance of Jayden. "Touch it and all your dreams will come true."

"I don't believe that baloney," Riz said, rolling her eyes. "Come on Jayden, let's go home and pretend this never happened... Jayden? NO! DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Jayden had reached forward towards the stone, hovering over it. "All my dreams..." Jayden murmured. "Come true? Sounds promising!" she touched the stone and suddenly disappeared with a flash.

Riz covered her eyes from the flash, then opened them. She looked around quickly, wondering where her friend was. "Ah! JAYDEN! Oh-no! What'll I do!? Police!" she shouted, pacing back and forth.

"The sun is setting," the voice said. "If you don't hurry and touch the rock you will never see your friend again."

"But... Jayden..." Riz said, looking down. "Ohhh, YOU'RE ALWAYS GETTING US INTO TROUBLE!" she punched the rock out of frustration and disappeared with a flash too.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

_**We hope you liked this so far!**_

**Let us know what you think!**

_**Again, thanks!**_

**R****_e_****v****_i_****e****_w!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Jumba was happy and satisfied as he pulled out two brand new Experiment Pods with the numbers 629 and 630 on them.

"I've done it! I have finished creating two new Experiments!" he announced showing Lilo and Stitch the two pods.

"But why would you make more Experiments?" Lilo asked curiously.

Pleakly was not amused, "Of course! Because making 628 aliens of death wasn't enough you decided to make not _one_ but _two _more of them!"

"Bah, I only created them in case we may need their abilities." Jumba grumbled at the negative reaction he was getting.

"Meega cousins." Stitch smiled the only one who was happy about it.

Jumba typed in his computer that gave information about the two new Experiments.

**"Experiment 629. Primary function; Subdue. Experiment 630. Primary function: Deception."** came the robotic voice.

"629 can easily swoon anyone over with her deadly charm, males are a lot easier since it is female Experiment, but even females can fall prey to her charm if not careful. 630 is a bit similar to 629's charm, but instead of relying on her charisma she instead uses lies and deception to make others fall for her sweet words, she is sneaky like a ninja and prefers to hide in the shadows." Jumba explained.

"We're never going to activate them, do you hear?!" Pleakly screamed.

"But we need to turn them from bad to good and find the one true place they belong like we have with the other Experiments." Lilo said.

"What about 627 or 628?" Pleakly countered remembering they had dehydrated 627 and 628 is in alien prison.

"Well… they were too evil, but I think we can handle these two." Lilo smiled.

Suddenly a bird flew into the window and grabbed the two small pods from Jumba's hand suddenly and flew away from anyone had time to react.

"Cousins!" Stitch cried.

"This is not good…" Jumba grimaced.

The bird flew across the island, but then the wind suddenly blew harshly as the bird got too close to a jet plane and dropped the two Experiment pods. One fell into the alleyway while the other fell onto the beach.

629's pod bounced and rolled into it hit a puddle of water causing it to glow brightly before a bright orange furred creature appeared, it looked similar to Stitch but it had must longer antennas and its chest had a heart shape pattern.

_**"Ugh… where am I? Last I remember was touching a rock and then… waking up in the middle of an alleyway?"**_ the creature looked around confused and spoke in a different language. Then it looked down at itself and was immensely shocked, _**"AAAHH! WHY AM I ORANGE!? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME!?"**_

Meanwhile, the other pod just landed in the ocean, luckily close to shore and glowed brightly before a dark purple creature that looked similar to Stitch appeared, it had a fluffy fox-like tail and short antennas.

"Ack!" It cried as if surprised that it was suddenly underwater and hastily swam to shore.

"That was crazy, I almost drowned…" the creature spoke in English and looked down at herself.

"What the…? Why do I f-fur and claws? What's going on?" she slowly reached up and felt long ears and grabbed them.

"AAAAAAAH! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!? JAAAAYYYDEEEN!" she screeched loudly.

_**Jayden's POV**_

I looked up as I heard a faint scream call my name. It sounded...familiar... _**"R-Riz? ...that was Riz!"**_ I exclaimed. I blinked then shook my head._** "Okay, so I'm orange, and really short. Great, so now I know how dwarfs feel. I have long antenna...I hope I don't trip. And now...now I'm hearing my best friend? ...this is officially the weirdest dream ever."**_ I sighed. _**"Well...Riz usually only yells like that if she's scared or in trouble...but this is a dream...ugh. Guess I gotta go save dream Riz...even if this is a dream."**_

I walked out of the alleyway I was in and was amazed by everything. It was like I'm seeing a whole nother perspective of life! Downside...I'm short and everything is tall. I'm used to being tall and everything, well most things, being short.

But...I was still amazed by everything. It was just so fascinating! I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, cause next thing, I'm on the ground!

"_**Oof!"**_ I exclaimed, and noticed a human on the ground too. _**"Oh, sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"**_

The person shook his head and stood up, then looked around. "Hello?"

"_**Down here!"**_ I shouted, annoyed by how I was too short to seen.

The young man looked down and screamed, "Monster!" and ran off.

_**"Hey!"**_ I exclaimed, affronted. _**"I am not a monster!" **_I looked at my orange hand...paw? Anyways... _**"Okay...so maybe I am..."**_

I shook my head and continued my trek around the town, taking everything in. I noticed another guy and I walked up to him. I grabbed his hoodie sleeve and tugged on it.

When he looked at me, I quickly started talking, _**"Hi, I'm lost. Can you help me?"**_

The guy stared at me, his eyes going temporarily blank, and looked at him confused. After a few seconds, he eyes turned a light orange and he gave a flirty grin. "Hey, cutie. You said needed some help?"

I smiled in relief. _**"Oh, thank goodness you can understand me. Yeah, I'm lost. Could you help me fine a way back to Elmwood Avenue?"**_

The guy looked confused for a moment, then uncertainly nodded.

I grinned and was about to say something else, but my mouth was suddenly covered by a hand. The hand pulled me away from the guy and into a bush.

I struggled against the hold and tried to get away. _**"Help!"**_ I shouted. _**"I'm being kidnapped!"**_

"Jayden? Is that you?" a familiar feminine voice said.

I struggled out of the person's hold and turned around. Instead of finding a person, I found a dark purple creature with a fluffy tail and short antenna. I was shocked. This creature...it sounds just like...

"_**Riz?"**_ I asked, shocked. _**"Riz, is that you?"**_

The creature nodded. "Yeah, it's me." she looked me over, the sighed. "I was afraid of this, it seems we were turned into Experiments. And you don't sound like you're speaking English yet somehow I can understand you."  
I gaped at her. _**"What? Experiments? Like in Lilo and Stitch? And what do you mean I'm not speaking English?!"**_

"Take a good look at me and yourself, don't you think we look like Experiments?" Riz said, reasonably. "And haven't you listen to the words you're saying? They sound like alien words... almost like Stitch when he talks."

I looked at her, taking in her purple fur and short antenna. Then I looked at me, taking in my orange fur and long antenna.

I took a deep breath. _**"Okay...okay...I guess you're right. And Riz? It's called Tantalog. I've told you that too many times to count!"**_

"Whatever." Riz said, rolling her eyes.

Cue awkward silence...

"_**Soooo," **_I said, stretching out the word. _**"If we're Experiments...then doesn't that mean that Lilo and Stitch will try and find us? And...I'm hungry..."**_

"I think Experiments are usually hungry," Riz said, logically. "But please control yourself, we can't let these instincts of wanting to do destruction take over us, we should focus on getting home."

I rolled my eyes. _**"Oh, puh-lease. Instincts of destruction? Suuuure...hold on."**_ I paused, then sniffed the air. _**"Do you smell that? It smells like french fries...good, greasy delicious french fries...let's get some!" **_I ran out of the bush and followed the smell.

"Jayden wait!" I heard Riz shout, but I only half payed attention to her. "Ugh, that girl is going to be the end of me! JAYDEN!"

Once I located the location of the fries, I sniffed the air, sighing. _**"Mmm, fries. I haven't had fries since forever."**_ I ran up to the man selling the fries and smiled cutely. _**"Hi, those fries smell delicious."**_

The man looked down at me. "Hey, cutie."

I giggled. _**"Hello. How much are those fries?"**_

"They're 2 dollars." the man replied.

I nodded, and looked into his eyes, willing him to change the price. _**"I would pay for the fries but I don't seem to have any money! Oh, whatever should I do?"**_

The man picked up a tray of fries then turned to me, his eyes an light orange. "Did I say 2 dollars? I meant that they're free! Here, take them!" he handed a tray of fries into my awaiting hands.

I giggled again. _**"Thanks!"**_

I walked to an empty table and sat down, grinning the entire time. _**"That was fun!"**_

Riz stormed up to me as I started eating the fries. "Jayden! I saw what you did back there! I can't believe you! Charming a guy to give you free food, honestly, disgraceful!"

I pushed the fries in her face, making her smell their aroma. I saw Riz begin to drool, making me smirk.

"That's... that smells good..." Riz said. Her eyes flickered flickered from orange to yellow. "No! I won't fall for such barbaric ways! You basically stole that food and... I'm really hungry... no! Fight it!"

I smirked. _Huh, I guess I can charm female Experiments._

_**"C'mon Rizzy," **_I said, grinning. _**"I can't eat these fries all my myself! I'll give you some fries...if you forget what happened back there...fries, Rizzy. Greasy, delectable fries..."**_

"They do look good... unhealthy but good..." Riz said, uncertainly. "No! I won't fall for it! I... oh who am I kiding? LET ME AT THEM!" she began shoving half the fries into her mouth while I just laughed and ate my own share.

"_**That was funner than I thought!" **_I exclaimed, happily. I then looked mischievously at the shaved ice stand. _**"Hmmm, I wonder if it works just as well with boy Experiments as it does with girls..."**_

I got up and walked to the shaved ice stand where Slushy and Dupe were talking in Tantalog.

_**"Hello,"**_ I said sweetly. _**"Can I have some shaved ice?"**_

"_**Of cou-"**_ Slushy started, but then cut himself off as he saw me. _**"I...uh...hi?"**_

I giggled. _**"Oh, you're so funny!"**_ I purred.

Dupe pushed Slushy away and grinned at me._** "Hey cutie, what can I get you?"**_

"_**Well since you **_**asked..."** I slyly said. _**"Can I have four shaved ices?" **_I looked down, then looked back up at them with surprised expression. _**"Oh! But...it seems I don't have any money!" **_I dramatically sighed. _**"Oh, whatever will I do?!"**_

"_**N-no! That's okay!"**_ Slushy butted in, pushing Dupe aside. _**"You can have them for free!"**_ he made a big show of breathing onto a cone, making shaved ice appear. Dupe grinned at me and duplicated it into four.

"_**Here!"**_they both said, each handing me 2 shaved ices.

I grabbed 2 of them, then blinked. How can I carry 4 when I only have 2 arms? I then felt a sudden unpleasant feeling in my stomach, and 2 more arm spread from my sides. I gasped in shock and looked down. _**"...I didn't mean to do that..."**_ I muttered, then shrugged. _**"Oh well!"**_ I grabbed the other 2 with my 2 extra arms and winked at the 2 male experiments. _**"Thanks, cutie!"**_

Slushy sighed. _**"N-no problem."**_

"_**She was talking to me!"**_ Dupe argued.

"_**No, she was talking to me!"**_ Slushy countered.

I grinned and walked away, feeling slightly pleased at their argument. I walked to the table where Riz was waiting.

"At least now I know what your function is..." she muttered. Apparently she had watched the entire thing. "But what's mind I wonder?" she added. To me, she looked slightly guilty about falling for my earlier trick.

I smiled, and handed me 2 of the shaved ices, hoping it would cheer her up. However, it did none of the sort.

"I don't want your stolen treats!" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes. _**"They're not stolen," **_I argued. _**"Slushy and Dupe **_**gave**_** them to me. C'mon, you know you want them." **_I waved the treats in front of her face, tempting her.

"No way!" she exclaimed. A few seconds later, she was gulping down the shaved ice. "I really need to learn to ignore your temptations." she muttered, swallowing the last of her treats. "Alright, enough eating, we need to find a way to get home... and please stop subduing everyone with your sickening charm, you'll alert Lilo and Stitch sooner or later if you keep that up!"

I tried to play the innocent act. _**"I don't know what you're talking about."**_ after her sarcastic look, I rolled my eyes. _**"Okay, whatever. And, pleeaase. Just because people are giving me free food, it doesn't mean that Lilo and Stitch will arrive! I**__**think you're just jealous that **_**I**_** know what my powers are when **_**you**_** don't." **_I crossed my arms at the last thing, and grinned triumphantly at Riz.

"Why would I be jealous of being in a body always craving destruction, chaos and mayhem?" Riz said coldly. "I think I'm just doing a better job at ignoring this body's function then you!" she pointed at me when she said, and my nose suddenly turned into an orange bat before turning back to normal. I gasped and covered my nose with my hands.

"What the!? What was that? An illusion?" Riz looked at her hands. "Did I do that?"

"_**Who cares about that?!" **_I exclaimed, not taking my hands off my nose. _**"What happened to my nose?! It had wings!"**_

Riz looked very curious about this and looked at the remaining bits of my shaved ice.

_**Riz's POV**_

Now I was curious; after that little demonstration on Jayden I wanted to see if it really was me who did turned her nose into a bat. I looked at the leftover shaved ice and tried to imagine it as seaweed, but nothing happened… maybe it was just Jayden messing with my head after all… or maybe I need to use my hands… claws… whatever, as a medium. Focusing, I lift my hand near the shave ice and imagine it as seaweed, and, to my surprise, it worked! The shave ice looks just like a genuine seaweed!

But this excitement caused me to lose focus and the illusion returned to its true icy form. I grinned in excitement at this, "So my power is illusion?" I felt my tail flicked but ignored it, "I guess this means my function is deception or something like that… I'd like to try this out on someone." I felt myself smirking.

Then I noticed Jayden's concern look on me before she said, _**"I dunno Riz… deception sounds evil to me and if you do try it on someone don't do it on me!"**_

I frowned… what am I doing? I'm giving into this body's destructive nature! I quickly shook my head, "No, you're right Jayden… I can't give into this evil _thing_ Jumba created this body to do. I'm a human being, not a genetic mutated Experiment! We've got to stop using our abilities Jayden, as tempting as they are, they'll just make us want to use it more!"

Suddenly Cannon Ball, the big butt wave making Experiment, came bouncing over to us, guess he got curious when he saw two new 'cousins'.

_**"Hey! I've never seen two beauties like you two here before, you new?"**_ Cannon Ball asked us curiously.

I glared at Jayden for a second, "Remember what I said Jayden."

I can see Jayden biting her lip for a minute as if trying to resist using her newfound charming power, _**"Uh yes, we're new… um… can you help us?"**_

She didn't realize it but she was using her charm again and I gaped at her, Cannon Ball's eyes turned orange and smiled, _**"Of course I will!"**_ I quickly pushed Jayden aside.

"W-we don't need any help, we're just travelers is all, forget we were ever here!" I quickly pushed Jayden and myself to some bushes to hide from any other onlookers and quickly turned to my friend. "Listen, I don't think he can help us. We need someone who knows how to cross dimensions."

_**"Cross dimensions?"**_ Jayden questioned as if she didn't get it and I facepalmed; she can be so clueless and dense sometimes it's painful.

"We're obviously not in our own 'dimension' anymore Jayden, we can't possibly be, the way I see it; we need to cross back into our own dimension." I explained to her and she giggled.

_**"You watch way too many anime."**_ she joked and I slapped the back of her head. _**"OW!"**_

"FOCUS! We need someone who can help us, but trouble is; we have no way of knowing who could!" Jayden, I swear, is worse than a little kid sometimes and its times like this that I wonder how we became friends in the first place.

Then she said, _**"How about Holio? He can create black holes, surely he can help us cross back to our own dimension."**_

She doesn't even sound like she cares! "How can you be so uncaring about this!? Don't you miss your family, your home, your _humanity_? Besides, Holio devours anything that goes into him not cross other dimensions." then I sighed, "Maybe we should explore this island for now, maybe we can learn something."

Jayden then smirked playfully at me, _**"Come on Rizzy, can't you just admit this is cool? I mean we've been turned into Experiments, isn't this what you wanted?"**_

Is she bloody serious? "Not for real! I meant in our imaginations! This is too much Jayden, stuff like this shouldn't happen for real!"

Jayden sighed, _**"Okay, okay, stop freaking out." **_it's clear to me she rather stay here than try to go back home.

Before I could respond we heard a loud crowd screaming and gathering near the beach. I couldn't help but feel curious about this and, from the eager look on Jayden's face, she couldn't either. Both of us looked at each other and nodded before we hurried over to see what got the people so hyped up about.

Both of us managed to squeeze ourselves through the crowd of people and blinding camera flashes and saw a long, black limo. A big muscle man, whom I assume is the body guard, rolled out a big red carpet and a young teen boy with 'perfect' blond hair stepped out. I could literally see and feel the snob vibe coming from him, it was so clear he was so full of himself it made me sick. Both Jayden and I share one thing in common; we hate snobby people who think they're better than everyone.

I knew I should've just walked away and ignore it, but the temptation became so great it was unbearable. I felt myself calm though as I put my claw hand on Jayden's shoulder and said, "I can't ignore this; I'm going to unleash some chaos here, so back me up okay?"

She gave an evil grin, I knew she was thinking the same thing. _**"Oh I'll do more than that."**_ as if mentally reading each other, we both nodded before going our separate ways to 'divide and conquer' the crowd, this should be fun… it's wrong, a voice in the back of my head yelled, but fun I smiled sinisterly.

I walked up to a young teen girl and tapped her shoulder, she turned and glared at me; obviously annoyed I was messing with her 'cute, hot celebrity boy stare time'.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to ogle at the star?" she snapped at me, well at least she's brutefully honest.

I just smirked calmly and sinisterly as I spoke, "Funny you should mention that; the star boy is looking for a co-star on his upcoming movie."

That got her attention, "R-really!? I get to be a real movie star!"

I could've sworn my smirk grew, "Well that is _if_ you can, look around you; there are thousands of other people who wants to be his co-star."

The girl then became discouraged and groaned, "There's no way I can outperform these other people!"

Then I said, "Yeah, you don't have much luck there… unless…"

Then she quickly became wide eye, "Th-there's a way!? Please tell me how magical talking thing!" she is clearly desperate.

Hmph… 'magical talking thing' indeed. "The way I see it you can do one of two things; 1: you can just hope you get _really_ lucky, or 2: eliminate the competition."

"Eliminate… the competition?" she repeated.

"Sabotage the other competitors and the boy will be all yours." I ended and she grinned wildly as she turned to someone beside her.

"Hey Ashley! Eat dirt!" she shouted as she pushed the girl onto the sand.

"Why you little-!" the other girl, Ashley, lunged at her.

Well my work here is done, I wonder how Jayden's doing?

_**Jayden's POV**_

As Riz walked to the left of the crowd, I walked to the right. I grinned as I saw some teen girl standing on her tip-toes, trying to see the pop star.

_**"Hey!"**_ I exclaimed, tapping her shoulder. The girl spared a glance at me, and I looked up at her, extremely cutely. _**"So, a little bird told me that you love jewelry."**_

"Yeah..." the girl said, staring at me cautiously.

"_**Well,"**_ I looked around then whispered. _**"If you can convince your friends to leave, I can get you the most expensive and beautiful jewelry you can every imagine."**_

When the girl looked at me, I saw her eyes were a light orange. "Beautiful...jewelry...all mine?" I nodded. "Okay!" she walked over to her friends and started talking to them, but they just ignored her and kept screaming.

I rolled my eyes and grumbled, _**"This'll take longer than I thought." **_I walked over to another teen girl. _**"Hello."**_

The girl looked at me. "Hey."

"_**You know,"**_ I started slyly, earning the girl's attention. _**"I heard that only pretty girls can stay here and ogle at the star."**_

"I'm pretty!" the girl said, offended.

I giggled. _**"I know you are,"**_ I said, calming her. _**"But are they?"**_I pointed to a group of girls that was nearby. _**"They don't deserve to be here with us pretty girls. What should you do?!"**_

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Hey...you know...you're right!" I saw that here yes were a light orange. "Hey! Rachel! You shouldn't be here!" she stomped over to a red-headed girl and pushes her away from her friends.

"What are you talking about, Amanda?!" Rachel said, glaring at her friend. "Anyone can be here!"

I walked over to them. _**"No, only pretty girls can be here."**_ I said. _**"Amanda here, she pushed you away because she thinks that you're not pretty enough to be here. Are you going to take that lying down?!"**_

"Only _pretty_ girls?" Rachel growled. "I'll show you pretty!" she punched Amanda in the shoulder which pretty much started a fist-fight between them and the surrounding people.

I grinned evilly. _**"My work here, is done."**_

"What's wrong with these people?" the snobby pop star shrieked. "Are they nuts?!"

"We should get you back inside, Devin." his bodyguard said, stepping in front of the teen. "It's not safe here."

"Just get me to the hotel," 'Devin' said snobbishly. "They better have my suit ready and bring someone to throw out the trash ." he gestured to the people fighting each other.

I growled at that and was about to go up to him and punch him in the face, but I saw Riz staring at me warningly. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Jayden," Riz said mischievously. "I hear he's got a fancy suite in a fancy hotel. How about it? Feel like trashing a certain room?"

I perked up and grinned evilly. _**"I'd be more than happy to."**_

_**With Lilo and Stitch...**_

"C'mon Stitch!" Lilo shouted, running past the shaved ice stand. "They're probably in somewhere over here!"

"Slushy?" Stitch said, stopping. "Dupe?"

"No Stitch!" Lilo said, trying to tug Stitch along. "Now's not the time for shaved ice!"

Stitch ignored her and pulled her over to the shaved ice stand. "Slushy and Dupe seen cousins 629 and 630?"

_**"Yeah, I've seen them." **_Slushy sighed.

Dupe grinned. _**"They were the most beautiful females I've ever seen."**_

Lilo looked at Stitch. "It sounds like 629 visited them."

Stitch nodded and turned back to the 2 other Experiments. _**"Do you know which way they went?"**_

"_**They went somewhere over there." **_Slushy answered.

"_**I heard that a famous pop star is visiting," **_Dupe said. **_"Maybe they're visiting him?"_**

"What are they saying?" Lilo asked.

"This way!" Stitch shouted in English. He grabbed Lilo's hand and pulled along. "Thanks, cousins!"

_**Jayden's POV**_

Riz and I snuck on top of the long limo as Devin talked with the driver. Luckily, with our sensitive ears we could hear him talking.

"When I came to this island I had no idea people here were so violent and crazy," he sneered. "I mean I know I'm the best looking guy out there, but they really need to put a leash on these people. I could've gotten dirty or hurt."

"Yes Devin, that would've been bad indeed." the driver said, slight annoyance in his voice.

"Poor driver." Riz muttered, sympathetically. "Imagine driving _this_ guy everywhere."

I shivered. _**"I don't want to even think about it."**_

"Just see to it that the hotel and my suite better be good or I'm out of here." Devin said, snobbishly.

"This boy is making me angrier the more he talks." Riz growled quietly. "I can't wait to see his face when we're done refurbishing his suite."

"_**We should go inside that way," **_I said, pointing to the back of the limo. _**"That way we don't fall off the limo when it starts moving."**_

"Good idea." Riz said. We snuck inside the back of the limo without anyone noticing.

After a while, we felt the limo stop moving, we snuck out, only stopping for a moment to stare at the hotel. It was huge! I've never see a hotel _this_ big before! When Devin came out, his bodyguard pulled out the red carpet and rolled it out.

Devin looked at the hotel like he wasn't impressed. "Eh, this is one of the smaller and shabbier hotels I've seen, but I guess it could be worse." he walks in.

"Let's go before he gets to his precious suite." Riz said, glaring at Devin.

"_**How do we do that?"**_ I questioned.

"We climb." Riz grinned, looking up at the tall hotel. I nodded and started our journey. Luckily, we had an Experiment's skills, so it was quite easy.

"_**This is kinda fun," **_I grinned as we reached the top. _**"It's almost like we have super powers." **_Riz then shushed me and slowly opened the window.

"Wow," Riz said, once we were inside. "This place is so big an fancy." she then grinned evilly. "We should change that. Time to get dirty. Are you ready Jayden?

I grinned too. _**"I was born ready. Let's trash this place." **_I ran over to the bathroom and grabbed the toilet paper, then ran around the entire place and threw it all over the floor. I also squirted the shampoos and conditioners over the ceiling, walls, furniture, and floors, making it hard to even walk without slipping.

Riz had grabbed a table with ease and I saw her use her illusion to turn the expensive looking decorations into targets. She then swung the table, breaking everything in sight.

"This is so much fun!" she exclaimed happily. We grinned and ran over to the bed. We bounced on it until the springs broke, then we tore up the sheets and pillows.  
"Alright Jayden," Riz whispered. "Let's go hide, I can hear them coming!"

I nodded. _**"I can't wait to see his face!"**_ I exclaimed, then ran under the bed. I saw Riz hide in the closet before...

The door opened and there was a crash. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Devin shrieked. "WHAT KIND OF SCREWED UP PLACE IS THIS!? THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" he stormed out, slamming shut the door.

We waiting a few seconds then came out of our hiding spots, laughing.

"Wow, that was just too good..." Riz trailed off, staring at the room in shock, as if wondering exactly what happened. "Butt...it looks like we let out our destructive impulses after all."

"_**You're saying that like it's a bad thing,"**_ I said.

"It is a bad thing, don't you see?" Riz frowned. "Look at this place, if we keep doing this the whole world could be just as ugly as this room. We can't keep going this Jayden, come on, let's get out of here before the cops come."

I rolled my eyes. _**"Oh, puh-lease. If you paid more attention to the show, then you'd know that it's Lilo and Stitch who get the Experiment or Experiments, not the police."**_

Riz whacked the back of my head, making me cry in pain. "This is not a TV show anymore, let's go!" Riz exclaimed, and dragged me out of the room. We snuck out of the hotel without anyone noticing, but then ran into someone. Actually, make that 2 someones...

"OW!" we all yelled, and the other 2 voices sounded familiar...but from where?

"Stitch!" Lilo shouted, getting up. "It's Experiments 629 and 630! Catch them, quick!"

"Akataka cousins!" Stitch exclaimed, also getting up.

"How did we get into this situation?" Riz groaned.

"_**We touched that stone in the woods, remember?"**_ I said, then turned to Stitch. **_"Come on, sweetie. You don't wanna do that! We were just having some fun! No need to do any harm, cause then we'd have to fight back! And you wouldn't want that!"_**

"Uh..." Stitch had faltered, and his usual black eyes had an orange tint to them. "O-okay, no need to fight cute cousins."

"Stitch!" Lilo shouted. "Don't fall for her charms, you've got Angel, remember?"

Stitch shook his head. "A-Angel!" he said, his eyes no longer having an orange tint to them.

I frowned. That's never happened before. Beside me, I practically saw a light bulb go off above her head. Next second, Riz wasn't there.

In her place, Angel stood there. I immediately knew that Riz had used her allusion to change into Angel. Lilo and Stitch were completely surprised, not expecting this at all.

"Boogibo Stitch." Riz said, holding her hands out to Stitch.

Stitch immediately brightened. "Angel Boogibo!"

"Stitch!" Lilo exclaimed, pulling him back. "That's not the real Angel! That's 630!"

"Angel...not real?" Stitch said, staring at Riz.

I could see that Riz was quickly thinking up a plan. She waved her hand and an illusionary Gantu appeared with his plasma ray.

"It's the big Dummy Head!" Lilo shouted.

"Quick," Riz hissed, back to her normal self. "While they're distracted, let's run for it!"

_**"Alright, alright! Let's go!"**_ I exclaimed. We ran away from Lilo and Stitch and past the shaved ice stand. Riz kept running while I back-tracked. _**"Riz!"**_ I hissed.

Riz skidded to a stop and turned around. "What are you doing?" she hissed back. "Now is _not_ the time for shaved ice!"

I rolled my eyes and sat up on the counter so Slushy and Dupe could see me. _**"Hey boys!" **_I giggled.

Slushy and Dupe grinned at me, their eyes orange again.

"_**H-hi,"**_ Slushy stuttered.

"_**Can we help you with something?"**_ Dupe smiled at me.

I nodded. _**"We're hiding from Lilo and Stitch, and it's uber important. Can you help us?"**_

Slushy and Dupe nodded.

"_**Thanks!"**_ I turned to Riz and pulled her up and behind the counter, just as Lilo and Stitch passed.

"Where'd they go?" we heard Lilo exclaim. After a while, we popped our heads up and left.

"_**Thanks boys!"**_ I said, waving at Slushy and Dupe. Dazed, they waved back.

"Whew, it's a good thing we have your charm." Riz said, relieved that we didn't get caught. "You know, with my illusion and your charm, maybe we could learn something... and find a way to get back home."

I frowned, confused. _**"How can illusion and charm help us get back home?"**_

"Don't you get it?" Riz said, as if it were obvious. "We can trick anybody, manipulate them to do our biting. If we could find the right person, they could help us get home, like a mad scientist... or Jumba."

I grinned, seeing where this was going. _**"Then let's go!"**_

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**_Please review?_**


End file.
